


then you come through

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I have other fic to be writing and YET, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “I’m going home with Ryan,” Kelsey says, and YB’s eyes go wide and surprised. “No, no, not like that.”Except, it’s absolutely like that.





	then you come through

**Author's Note:**

> this was not how i imagined my first foray into buzzfeed rpf but hey i already know i'm going to hell so why not have a little fun first.
> 
> i started to write this after [yb's instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoUoRaxh_7j/) and finished yesterday after seeing kelsey get flustered over ryan in the season finale of in control.
> 
> disclaimer: this is fiction. if your name is in the tags, please maybe don't read this? i can't stop you but, like, don't @ me.

“I’m going home with Ryan,” Kelsey says, and YB’s eyes go wide and surprised. “No, no, not like _that_.”

Except, it’s absolutely like that. There had been no mistaking the way Ryan had been looking at her, the tiny — almost imperceptible —  tilt of his head when he’d asked, ‘ _you wanna go?_ ’, a large hand on her waist gently pulling her closer.

“So you’re just staying at his house for _friends_ reasons, then?”

“Shut up,” Kelsey says, for lack of an answer, and YB sips her drink, giving the side eye to her best friend all the while. Kelsey feels lucky that Steven’s out of earshot, she’s not sure she could handle his unbridled teasing. “Just... you know where I am. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

YB waves her off, and Kelsey finally makes it out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. Ryan’s waiting outside, standing with his back to her, looking down at his phone. It’s quieter here in the street, and she can hear the click of her heels and the thumping of her heart as it tries to burst out of her chest with each step closer. He looks _so_ good, _always_ looks so good, in dark jeans and that shirt, bright stripes that pop so deliciously against his skin tone. When he looks up, his eyes are soft, and he reaches out to put his arm around her waist again. She sags gratefully into his side, taking the weight off of her feet.

“There’s a Lyft coming any minute,” he says, in a way that implies _‘you can back out if you want’_ , but this might be the easiest decision Kelsey’s ever made. She leans in close, her nose almost brushing his cheek, and he smells as good as he looks too. Pretending to _not_ want him would prove to be the more difficult task, and she wasn’t even going to try.

“Good,” she says. “I’m ready to go.”

He puts his hand on her thigh in the back of the car, his palm covering her whole knee; she thinks about it, and nothing else, for the entire car journey. By now, she’s definitely realized she has a thing for his hands. A thing for his _everything_ maybe, she thinks, looking at him sidelong. His large, dark eyes; his pretty mouth; the slope of his nose and the high curve of his cheekbone. And everything below the neck, too. He’s unbearably handsome. She’s leaning into his arm, can feel the bulge of his bicep against her shoulder and a broad thigh beneath her elbow. She’s so fucking gone it’s ridiculous.

Ryan’s house is dark and quiet when they arrive, and while standing at the doorstep she sends him a curious look.

“The guys are out tonight too,” he explains sheepishly, “I’m not sure when they’ll get back, but we should have the place to ourselves for a while if you wanted to...” he trails off, and then huffs out a little laugh at himself, shaking his head as he unlocks the door. Kelsey feels a burgeoning grin on her lips when she realizes that he’s _blushing_. She can barely see it in the glow of the porch light, but his cheeks are darkening rapidly, and she can’t help but find it the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“If I wanted to _what_ , Ryan?” she asks, challenging and playful, and Ryan unlocks the door, pushing it open as he tilts his head to look at her.

“Don’t know. I’m sure we can think of something,” he shrugs, reaching for her again. She goes easy into his arms, and he brushes her hair back from her face, gently, before finally kissing her. It’s sweet, almost chaste with all of Ryan’s good intentions, so she reaches up to cup his face in her palms, licking into his mouth when he next opens his lips against hers.

Ryan breathes out a _‘Christ,’_ before pulling back an inch to look her in the eye.

“You want to come upstairs?”

The joke is there, easily made, but she doesn’t reach for it. Instead, she reaches down and slips off her shoes, leaving them at the rack by the door.

“Show me the way.”

She’s seen Ryan’s room before, anyone with access to youtube can see it if they want to, but nothing prepares her for the reality of seeing it in person. The mirrored closet is _ridiculous_. She stands at the edge of the bed and looks across into it, and thinks about how she’ll be able to see both of them in it. When they fuck. Because that’s what they’re here to do.

“You okay?” Ryan asks as he switches on the table lamp on his nightstand. His hand goes up to undo the first button of his shirt, revealing a smooth patch of tan skin, and Kelsey presses her thighs together at the thought of climbing over there and undoing the rest of the buttons herself, kissing his throat, biting down on his collarbone. There’s a lot she wants, she just has to work herself up to say it.

“Was just thinking. You look good,” she smiles at him, and Ryan smiles back and licks his lips, moving to the end of the bed and holding out his hand for her to take. He reels her in to kiss her again, slow and deep in a way that pulls at her gut, his hands on her face, and then her waist, and then her ass as he lifts her into him — not quite picking her up, but enough for her to feel him getting hard in his jeans.

“There’s something I wanna do,” he says, lips close to her ear. “I’m hoping you’ll let me eat you out, because I’ve been looking at your legs all night and I want them wrapped around my head.”

The thought alone sends a bolt of heat through her core, makes her legs considerably weaker than before. Ryan’s hands on her keep her upright, but she can’t help sinking into his chest, feeling his silent laughter as he helps her sit down on the bed.

“Is that a yes?” he asks, and Kelsey’s already reaching back for the zip of her bodysuit.

“ _Yes,_ it’s a yes,” she laughs, and Ryan sinks to his knees in front of her, watching reverently as she peels the material away from her body. There’s no bra underneath, she hadn’t needed it, and Kelsey watches the corners of Ryan’s lips turn up as he gazes up at her and helps her pull the romper down her long legs, throwing it aside. There’s no ceremony, he just hooks his fingers into the waist of her panties and takes them down the same way he had with her outfit, but he presses a soft kiss to the inside of her knee as he passes. And then she’s sitting there, on the edge of Ryan’s bed, naked.

Ryan says, “Let me get a look at you,” in the softest voice she’s ever heard, and it’s still somehow devastatingly sexy.

“I feel very naked,” she says, because Ryan _is_ looking at her, with those wide, worshipping eyes, and he’s still fully dressed.

“I could take my shirt off,” he says, smiling, and Kelsey leans back on her elbows, giggling.

“Oh don’t do _that_ , that would be _terrible,_ ” she says, practically dripping with sarcasm, “I don’t remember buying a ticket to _this_ gun show.”

Ryan laughs, but he’s unbuttoning his shirt, and Kelsey forgets her smart mouth for a minute, presented with all that smooth skin, all those muscles. He crawls up to her, covering her body with his as he presses his mouth to the juncture of her neck and jaw, and she opens her legs for his hips to settle there between her thighs. The cool air leaves her suddenly aware of how wet she already is, just from a few kisses, and the promise of his mouth on her.

“Ryan, please,” she says, and he sinks down without hesitation, dropping the barest kisses against her sternum and navel as he passes. His hands grip underneath her thighs, lifting and spreading her open around the breadth of his shoulders.

“Don’t be afraid to put me where you want me,” he says, and Kelsey looks down at him just in time to see him lick into her for the first time, a broad sweep of his tongue between her folds, a shock of heat that leads her to buck up against his face with very little control. Ryan laughs, but it’s muffled into her pussy, maybe the best noise she’s ever heard. He drags her closer so that her thighs are resting over his shoulders, feet pointed against his shoulder blades.

If she were capable of any real linear thought right now, she’d think that she likes his method, somehow diving in but taking his sweet time all the same. She can feel the prickle of his stubble against her inner thighs, the flutter of his tongue at her entrance, his nose nudging at her clit as he lifts her into him and devours her.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryan,” she breathes, and he hums in response as her hand falls to the crown of his head, cupping gently, keeping him right there while he licks and suckles at her opening, sweeping down over her taint and right back up again.

He’s more patient than she would have ever given him credit for, getting her good and wet and messy. She feels the tips of his fingers right there at her opening, and arches into the touch, sighing when he slides his middle finger in. It’s definitely not enough, but the anticipation of more — more fingers, his cock — makes her clench around him and moan.

“Can you come more than once?” Ryan asks, and Kelsey, struggling to find words that weren’t ‘please’ and ‘fuck me’, just nods her head frantically. Ryan beams at her and says ‘Good,” before sealing his mouth around her clit and simultaneously sliding a second finger into her. The feeling of his lips and tongue right there where she’s needed him most all this time, and two long fingers inside her, sets her over the edge rather quickly after that.

She finds herself making the kind of noises that she makes fun of girls in porn for, because Ryan doesn’t let up on her until she’s practically screaming. Her heels dig into his back as she gives in and just rides his face, letting the orgasm wash over her, just letting it happen while Ryan echoes her moans right back at her. She clenches around his fingers, muscles fluttering, fingers tugging at his hair and pushing him down. She hears herself begging him not to stop.

It’s almost getting to be too much when he starts to finally ease off, dropping soft kisses against her clit until she’s finally stopped twitching, and he pulls his fingers out almost tenderly. If Kelsey could laugh right now, she would.

Ryan looks wrecked just from giving head, and the thought is hotter than anything else she could imagine right now, with her thighs still quivering around his shoulders. He sits up straight with a little groan, dislodging her legs as he stands, popping the button on his jeans. Kelsey had been marveling at how tight they were all evening, they must be downright painful now.

She wants to sit up, help him tug them down his legs, maybe taste his cock before asking him to fuck her, but she still hasn’t quite caught her breath. Ryan’s mouth and chin are still wet, and he wipes them on the back of his hand, smiling gently as he catches her eye.

“You okay there?” he asks.

“Please fuck me. Holy god, just. Please.”

Ryan’s eyes widen in surprise, his smile blooming into a grin.

“Okay yeah, of course, gimme a sec,” he says, and she watches him duck under the chin-up bar into his adjoining bathroom. She’s lying there on his bed, her palm pressed to her heart and feeling it race, naked, eyes closed. She can visualize him so clearly, hearing the water splash as he washes his face, the crinkle of foil when he rips a condom packet off the strip, the muted noise of his bare feet on the floor as he pads back to the bed.

She feels the mattress dip next to her, the soft press of Ryan’s lips on her cheek.

“Kels?” he says, very quietly, and she opens her eyes to him leaning over her, his eyes soft but bright and his hair a mess and his mouth so very very red.

“I’m here,” she smiles at him, and then cups her hands around his jaw, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue, but it’s far from the worst thing in the world. He climbs over her, and she feels his cock brush against her thigh she realizes he must be naked now too, deathtrap jeans left behind him in the bathroom.

Kelsey reaches down, letting the backs of her knuckles brush against his nipples as she goes and feeling him grin against her lips. She slides her fingers around his cock and hums in surprise when her fingers barely touch around the girth. Ryan groans softly, pushing through the circle of her fist and pulling back again, a tentative thrust when she tightens her grip just a touch. She knows her hand is probably too dry to feel particularly good, but she still takes pleasure in Ryan’s moan when she slides her fist down the shaft and back up, lightly, torturously slow. He’s not particularly long, it’s the thickness that excites her. She’s already warmed up from his mouth and fingers, and the need to be filled her makes her toes curl against the bedsheets.

“You ready?” she asks him, and Ryan’s eyes are bright and fond when he looks up at her.

“That’s my line,” he chuckles, as he’s carefully tearing open the foil of the condom, and then sliding it down over his cock. Kelsey shimmies up the bed just a little more and reaches up, grabbing one of the pillows to tuck beneath her head. Ryan follows, kneeling between her thighs. He slides an arm under her hips and pulls her up and into his lap, and Kelsey has to bite down on a giddy shriek, enjoying the way Ryan shows off his strength. Positioned like this, the shaft of his cock rubs up against her, and Kelsey bites back a moan at the sensation. Ryan holds his cock gently beneath the head and angles down into her opening, pressing in slowly.

That first slide home is always the best, Kelsey thinks, as she can feel herself opening around him, taking his cock slowly, inch by inch. Ryan lifts one of her legs up over his shoulder, shifting closer as he bottoms out, his hips pressed to the back of her thighs. She feels  _full_ , nerve endings still fizzing away from that first, wonderful orgasm. She thinks she can feel him all the way to her back teeth, and that thought alone makes her laugh.

“You’re giggling. Okay,” Ryan says, obviously aiming for mock-offense but unable to keep the laughter out of his own voice. He gives a tentative thrust, easing into a rhythm, and Kelsey tips her head back, hoping to hide her grin, but it feels like he’s lighting her up from the inside.

“God, _Ryan_ ,” she breathes, as he starts to pick up the pace. He leans down to press a kiss to her breastbone, and the movement tucks her leg back against her body and opens her wider to him. Ryan reaches down, spreads his fingers around his cock where’s he’s sinking into her, the meat of his palm grinding against her clit. Kelsey covers his hand with hers, gasping as she presses him down harder against her. The angle must be awkward for his wrist, but neither of them seem particularly concerned with it right now. Ryan’s breathing harder with each thrust, soft sighs and moans punched out of his chest as Kelsey meets him each time, pushing down onto him like she’s trying to get as much of his dick as possible. (She is.)

She curls her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and guides him up to kiss her again. Standing barefoot they’re close to the same height, but here with Ryan covering her body with his, with his gorgeous physique on display for her eyes only, he feels heavy and huge. There’s something primal in her that loves it, something that feels protected by his weight over her. He feels big inside her and all around her. Ryan bites her lower lip, gently, and she _moans_ , clenching around him.

“Close again?” he asks her, breathless, and there’s sweat sparkling at his temples. His thrusts start to lose their rhythm, becoming hectic and searching. Kelsey just nods, her hand tugging at his hair. She wants him kissing her, fucking her, holding her. She can’t find the words. Ryan pulls the palm of his hand away from her clit and instead replaces it with the tips of his fingers, rubbing her in short and fast circles. “Good,” he says, when her thighs start to tense up. She turns her head away, gasping as it starts to get too much.

And then she remembers the mirror. Ryan’s huge, ridiculous, mirrored closet. She can see their reflections when she looks to her right, Ryan’s body bent over hers, her long pale legs wrapped around him, and the sweet curve of his ass which is just as gorgeous and thick as the rest of him. The sight of them together, something she’s only ever imagined before, is almost hypnotizing.

Ryan’s looking at her face when she manages to tear her eyes away from the mirror.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” he says, softly, and the low, rumbling tone of his voice makes her positively _throb_ . She’s not going to last much longer. “You feel so good, and you _look_ — God. Kelsey, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

She’s never really been a talker during sex, but she gets the impression that Ryan is. She wants to melt under the praise, when all she can feel are his fingers and his cock and his lips, and the vibration of his voice when he murmurs against her mouth. And then suddenly, she’s coming, tensing up with a sharp cry, her thighs going taut, one heel digging into Ryan’s lower back and the other into his shoulder blade as she shakes around him. Ryan groans loudly, almost surprised, hips snapping more forcefully as he fucks her through her orgasm and into his own. She pushes his hand away from her pussy, too sensitive to take the direct stimulation much longer. Ryan’s loud as he’s coming, and Kelsey can feel him pulsing inside of her. He shudders as she rubs her hands over his shoulders and arms, his hips slowing to an almost languid pace, before he stops altogether, panting, breathless.

If she had thought he looked disheveled after just going down on her, it’s nothing compared to now, directly post-orgasm. Pink-cheeked and bleary-eyed, his hair a mess. _Delicious_ , she thinks.

Ryan rolls the condom off, tying a cursory knot in it and dropping it off the bed, before flopping down directly on top of Kelsey with a loud groan. She laughs, squirming under his weight, and wrapping her arms up around his back.

“Ryan, you’re too heavy,” she giggles, and her throat feels hoarse. She doesn’t remember shouting.

“Just a second,” he murmurs into her neck, nuzzling against her and inhaling deeply. She knows there’ll be a nice stubble burn there, and doesn’t hate the thought of everyone at work seeing it. Quite the opposite in fact. Kelsey absent-mindedly runs her hand up and down Ryan’s back, feeling him melt into her, getting heavier by the second.

“We should wash up,” she says eventually, and Ryan just huffs in response, pushing himself up onto all fours, and then kneeling next to her.

“Are you gonna stay?” he asks. Kelsey smiles up at him, taking in his pleased, serene expression, the way bicep bulges when he runs his hand back through his hair, somehow making it stand up even more awkwardly before. Something squirms in her stomach, but it feels good, feels more like anticipation than anxiety.

“If you want me to,” she says, and there’s a flicker of relief on Ryan’s face, like that was what he’d been hoping for. He climbs off the end of the bed and can see his grin in the reflection of the mirror as he slides back the door of his closet.

“Let me find you something to sleep in.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cough] sweetner. nice comments encourage me to finish my other bfu fics and also make my heart happy <3


End file.
